52 Stories for Sonic Boom: A Sonic Boom Fanfiction
by TheRealMakotoParadox
Summary: With the Sonic Boom cartoon out, I thought it'd be a great idea to pitch some of MY ideas for the wonderful series! So, I'm gonna create 52 stories for Sonic Boom! Hope all of you enjoy! Rated K-Plus for Mild Violence.
1. Story 1- Gatecrasher

DISCLAIMER: This is NOT a Main-Series Sonic Fanfic. This is a Fanfiction about the spinoff series, Sonic Boom. With that out of the way (if you haven't left already), please enjoy!

* * *

52 Stories for Sonic Boom

Story 1: Gatecrasher

* * *

It's a beautiful day on Bygone Island. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and...

"CAN'T LOSE US, EGGHEAD!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic and his friends are chasing after Eggman, as usual. Should've known.

"HA! You wish, Team Sonic! For once, I've got the upper hand! You won't be able to chase me forever, you pack of rats!" Eggman taunted.

"That Egghead's really starting to tick me off!" Knuckles grumbled.

"Well, if I'm ticking you off now, just wait until you see what I've got in store for you later!"

The chase continued for quite some time. Team Sonic chased Eggman through peaks and valleys, highs and lows. All while dodging attacks and blows from the nefarious mustachioed doctor. It seemed like this chase would never end. That is, until they finally reached Eggman's lair.

"C'mon, team! Let's boost our way to Egghead and BASH his yolk in!" Sonic said, but just as he was about to do that...

"Hey, Sonic! YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Eggman yelled, and he activated an ENORMOUS gate that stretched all around his island fortress. It reached all the way to the clouds, and it was the only thing that kept our brave heroes from beating the yolk out of Dr. Eggman. "HA HA! How do you like my gate, losers? Only took about a day to make, you wouldn't believe how much overtime I had to pay Orbot and Cubot, but it's truly top-notch. Anyway, gotta go finish making my Egg Casserole! I'll leave you with the gate. Have fun!" And with that, Eggman went into his lair, leaving the band of heroes in the dust, behind the gate.

* * *

"OH GREAT. A WALL!" Sonic yelled. He was downright infuriated. He was SO CLOSE to dealing with Eggman, and right before he could beat him, this gate just had to pop in and ruin the fun. "Sooo...any of you guys got any ideas on how to get past this gate?"

"Well, we could try and find a flaw within the gate's defenses," Tails thought aloud, "and we could exploit that flaw until we make our way through the gate!"

Everyone looked at Tails blankly. "What? I thought it was a great idea!"

"Yeah, here's the thing, Tails." Sonic replied. "Not everyone wants to spend all afternoon walking around a gate."

"In fact," Knuckles added. "let ME handle this." Knuckles walked right up to the gate, stretching his arms right in front of it.

"Knuckles, what are you gonna do?" Amy asked.

"Shh! Don't question me, just sit back and watch the show unfold." Knuckles then pulled back his fist, charging a punch, and then unleashed it on the wall...only to sprain his hand. " **ACK!** OW! My hand!"

"Well, looks like brute force isn't the way to go about this, guys." Sonic said, growing sick of this charade.

"Then how are we gonna break through the wall?" Knuckles asked, still patting his right hand with his left, attempting to ease the pain.

"We aren't gonna _break through it_." Sonic replied.

"Wait, WHAT?! Then I'm completely useless! Eh, whatever. See ya!" Knuckles said, and he jumped into the ocean surrounding Eggman's lair, and began swimming towards Bygone Island.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Sonic said, facepalming. "Okay, maybe this can still work. Sticks, how deep can you dig underground?"

"Pretty deep, why? Wait a second...you're using me, aren't you? You're gonna demonstrate my powers so the government can take me away, and replace my brain with a can of tuna! Well, not this time! I AIIIIN'T DEALING WITH THIS!" Sticks then leapt into the ocean, following Knuckles towards Bygone Island.

"These guys, I swear..." Sonic then tapped into his communicator. "Yo, Tails! You there?"

"Well, actually, I left. I'm already back at the island." Tails replied.

"WHAT?! When did this happen?!" Sonic asked.

"Right before Knuckles tried punching the wall, actually."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I don't think we're breaking through that wall. See you later, buddy." Tails said, and he turned off the communicator.

"Well, Amy. Looks like it's just you and...me?" Sonic then noticed...Amy was gone, too. "Amy?! AMY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sonic sped around what he could of Eggman's Island, but he couldn't find Amy anywhere. "AMY?!" He then realized... "She musta left while I was talking with Tails. Ugh...I'm such a fool." Sonic then sat down on the edge of the island, alone.

* * *

"HA! Look at him, all depressed and lonely. Makes me almost wanna pity him." Eggman said, cackling.

"Well, sir. Looks like you've finally outsmarted Sonic and his friends." Orbot added.

"And all it took was a giant metallic wall! You think you would've done this before..." Cubot muttered.

"Yes...and now, with Sonic unable to reach my lair, my evil plans can go on, uninterrupted. Yes...NOW, THE AGE OF SONIC HAS ENDED, AND THE AGE OF EVIL HAM SHALL BEGIN!"

"Sir, might I recommend a more threatening name? The 'Age of Evil Ham' isn't that menacing."

"Eh, what do you know, Bolt Brain?"

"Well, I know one thing. That fox boy's back, and he's riding in his plane towards our lair."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Eggman yelled, baffled.

* * *

And, as it turned out, Orbot was right. Tails, alongside Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks, were riding in the plane to go over Eggman's enormous metal gate [Well, TAILS was in the plane. Knuckles, Amy and Sticks were riding on the wings.].

"Is that?..." Sonic realized, as the plane he knew and admired flew over his head. "TAILS! Tails, you genius, you!"

Tails and Co. then flew over the gate, and landed right inside of the lair vicinity. There, they found the button to lower the gate, and pressed it, letting Sonic inside the lair once again.

"YES! Finally! I was SO sick of that dang gate! Thanks, guys! Even if I questioned you at points, I'm sorry for doubting you. You guys really are the best team I could ask for." Sonic said.

"Okay, enough with the sappy talk! Let's get in there and kick old Eggy's behind!" Knuckles yelled.

"Great minds think alike." Sonic replied.

"Well," Tails said, "I wouldn't say 'great' minds, but average minds wouldn't be stretching it too much, would it?"

"Tails. Bro. Shut Up." Sonic replied.

"Roger that, Blue Leader." Tails said, and they all headed into Eggman's Lair, to kick some scientist butt.

* * *

"Oh, Eggman! Look who got past your 'top-notch' gate!" Sonic said with his trademark snark.

"Sonic, I could see you getting in here. I have cameras literally everywhere in my lair." Eggman replied.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Sticks yelled. "I knew it! He's a GOVERNMENT SPY! GET HIM!" And with that, the battle between Eggman and his battalion, and Team Sonic, continued.

THE END

* * *

And, that's the end of Story 1, but there's still 51 stories left to go! If you enjoyed this, stay in touch by favoriting and/or following my fanfic, and if you wanna see more of my work in general, check out my DeviantArt page (It's in my profile)!

Hope all of you have a great day, and stay tuned for Story 2!


	2. Story 2- Dynamite Isle

DISCLAIMER: This is NOT a Main-Series Sonic Fanfic. This is a Fanfiction about the spinoff series, Sonic Boom. With that out of the way (if you haven't left already), please enjoy!

* * *

52 Stories for Sonic Boom

Story 2: Dynamite Isle

* * *

Yet another beautiful day on the beach of Bygone Island. Let's see Sonic screw this one up, too...

"Ahhh...nothing quite like a relaxing, stress-less day on the beach, am I right, fellas?" Sonic asked.

Or...maybe not. For once, Sonic's soaking in the sunlight, and having a relaxing time with his buddies.

"You got that right, Sonic!" Tails replied. "Hey, Knuckles! Caught any fish yet?"

"Almost!" Knuckles replied. "Gimme a second. Darn things squirm too much!" Knuckles continued leaping into the water, chasing after the fish. However, it got away, much to Knuckles' dismay. "Awww. There goes our dinner."

"Don't sweat it, Knux. There's a lot of fish in the sea." Amy said, attempting to comfort the red echidna.

"And for once, you mean that literally." Knuckles replied.

However, just then, from a distance, a familiar voice could be heard. "HEYYYY, SONIC!"

"Ugh...I know that annoying old voice from anywhere." Sonic groaned. "Eggman, what do you want?"

"What do I want? Why, I'm here to tell you some great news!"

"Really? What news from your egg-shaped pie-hole could POSSIBLY be good?"

"We're both gonna be part of a game show, that's what!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Sonic yelled, surprised.

"That's right! I've signed us up for Comedy Chimp's Dynamite Isle! The most dangerous game show on this side of Bygone Island!" Eggman replied.

"I can't believe this! I've always wanted to be on a game show!"

"Me too! Now, I've already got my team. But if you need time to choose your two teammates, that's perfectly fine."

"HA! I could beat you with Sticks and Knuckles as my teammates!" Sonic replied in a snarky tone.

"Then it's settled! You, Sticks and Knuckles, against me, Orbot and Cubot! Let's go!"

"Wait, NOW?!" Amy asked.

"Yes, NOW. Let's go, we only have a small window of time." And with that, Eggman, Orbot and Cubot all headed towards the village.

"Ugh...C'mon Sticks and Knuckles. Let's get going." Sonic said, and he walked towards the village as well.

"Wait, what? But I just got us a fish!" Knuckles said.

"And I was about to interrogate it to see if it's a member of the Illuminati." Sticks added.

"I DON'T CARE, let's move!" Sonic yelled, which caused Sticks and Knuckles to quickly follow Sonic.

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later...**

"So, that's Comedy Chimp's place, huh?" Knuckles asked, pointing at the area with neon lights and an enormous sign with Comedy Chimp's face on it.

"Yes, I believe that would be the place." Orbot replied, looking displeased. "Now, let's go register, and hurry! We haven't much time!" And with that, everyone ran inside the building.

"Hello, welcome to Comedy Chimp's Dynamite Isle, how may we help you?" A Red Fox from behind the counter asked.

"Hi, we're here about the show. We're here to register." Orbot replied timidly.

"Yeah, listen. Real sorry. That show's spots have been taken already."

"Knuckles?" Sonic asked, and Knuckles emerged from the crowd, with an extremely menacing look on his face.

"On second thought...why not? Come on in, fellas!" And with that, the crew was let in to participate in the show.

"Sweet!" Sonic cheered, and he raced to his seat. And right on time, too, as the show was about to begin! The lights activated, and a cheery show-tune played over the sound system.

* * *

"HELLO! Welcome one, no, welcome ALL, to Comedy Chimp's Dynamite Isle! I'm your host, Comedy Chimp, and here we have our two teams. Team Sonic, featuring the likes of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sticks the Badger, and Knuckles the Echidna, and Team Eggman, with Dr. Eggman and his two...robots."

"HEY! We are NOT just robots, Mr. Monkey Man!" Cubot yelled, before his mouth was covered by Orbot's hand.

"Technically, we are, Cubot. Please just keep your mouth shut." Orbot replied quietly.

"Now then," Comedy Chimp declared, "Let the game begin! Our first question is, "Who is the best hero from Bygone Isl-"

 **BZZRT!** Knuckles SLAMMED his fist on the answer button, before CC could finish his question.

"The best answer is obviously, OBVIOUSLY, the one and only Knuckles the Echidna!" Knuckles declared.

"Close, but no. Knuckles is the SECOND best hero!" Comedy Chimp replied. "Your team gets 5 points."

"Ugh..."

 **BZZRT!** Orbot then hit his button to answer the question.

"Is the biggest hero, by chance, our lord and savior, Dr. Eggman?" Orbot asked.

"I'm sorry Orbot, but that is..." **DING-DING!** "Wait! That's correct?! NO WAY!" Comedy Chimp was bewildered.

"Good job, Orbot!" Eggman said, high-fiving his lackey.

"Ooh, I bet they've got this whole thing rigged." Sonic said, snarling at Eggman's team.

"Now, next question!" Comedy Chimp declared. "Who is to blame for all of the misery in Bygone Island?"

 **BZZRT!** **BZZ-BZZ-BZZRT!** Sticks repeatedly whacked her button over and over again with her boomerang! **BZZ-BZZ-BZZRT!**

"Is the answer the CIA, the group who's been stalking me for the last year trying to steal my newspapers?!" Sticks asked, frantically looking left and right in a paranoid manner.

"Nope. Sorry Sticks, that's wrong." Comedy Chimp replied.

 **BzzzrRT!** Eggman pressed his button with classiness.

"The answer is OBVIOUSLY that rapscallion, Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman answered.

"With how that last question went, I'm fairly certain that-" **DING-DING!** "Yep, you're right, Eggman."

"Ohh, how great! That's 20 points to 5, Sonic! Looks like I'm gonna win against you for once!"

" _You will regret this, Eggman."_ Sonic muttered.

"Okay, last question, folks! This one's worth TRIPLE points! Who is the most brilliant...person on the island...OKAY, WHO WROTE THIS SHLOCK?!" Comedy Chimp yelled.

 **BZZRT!** Cubot pressed his button, ready to answer.

"Is the answer...Miles 'Tails' Prower?" Cubot asked.

"Well, I'm sorry, Cubot. That's incorrect." Comedy Chimp replied.

"You idiotic bolt-sack..." Eggman muttered.

"Okay, Team Sonic. Now's your chance! Who is the most brilliant person on the island?"

 **BZT!** Sonic hit his button with swiftness and attitude.

"It's _obviously_ the one and only Dr. Eggman." Sonic answered, with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Well, Sonic...You're right! Congratulations! YOU WIN, TEAM SONIC!" Comedy Chimp cheered, followed by the audience cheering the words, 'Team Sonic! Team Sonic!'

"Actually, it's Team Knuckles." Knuckles replied to the cheering crowd.

"CURSE YOU, SONIC! You've foiled my plans yet again!" Eggman yelled.

"First off, what exactly was your plan? To win a game show? If so, why does _that_ matter? Secondly, you've tainted my tongue, so you can at least be happy with that. After all, I called you 'the most brilliant person on the island'...and just saying that makes me feel uncomfortable!" Sonic was disgusted with himself, and all he wanted was to go home at this point. And so, Team Sonic did just that.

"HEY! Get back here, you dirty rat! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"And now, for the loser's punishment! True to the name of the show, Eggman, you and your robots will be tied to and blown up by an enormous stick of Dynamite!" Comedy Chimp cheerfully declared.

"Is it too late to back out?" Eggman asked.

"Boss, don't worry. We'll be back to normal come next story. After all, No continuity!" Orbot mentioned.

"Eh, you know what, you're right for once, you bumbling bolt brain! Come on CC, show me your worst!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

"Look at this view, you can see the entirety of the detonation site from here!" Sonic said.

"Yeah! Let's watch Eggman get blown to smithereens!" Tails cheered.

"Isn't that a tad bit...unnecessary, guys?" Amy asked.

"Amy, after what Eggman pulled, this is ABSOLUTELY necessary." Sonic replied.

"Okay then, I'll go make some popcorn!"

"Sweet! Now then, let's watch Egghead get blown to bits!" Knuckles cheered.

* * *

 **At Dynamite Isle, where Eggman and his lackeys were tied up...**

"Where do they get these 50-foot tall sticks of dynamite?" Eggman wondered.

"Maybe at...DynaMART! HA!" Cubot laughed.

"It was a rhetorical question bolt-brain."

THE END

* * *

And so, that concludes Story 2, but there's still 50 left to go! Hope you enjoyed! And if you DID enjoy, be sure to favorite and follow this fic for updates! If you wanna see more of my work, check out my DeviantArt (in my profile!).

Have a great day, and hopefully I'll see you next story!


	3. Story 3- Sonic's Swim Test

DISCLAIMER: This is NOT a Main-Series Sonic Fanfic. This is a Fanfiction about the spinoff series, Sonic Boom. With that out of the way (if you haven't left already), please enjoy!

* * *

52 Stories for Sonic Boom

Story 3: Sonic's Swim Test

* * *

"Come on, Sonic! Get in the water, it's fun!" Tails begged.

"NUH-UH! No way, no how! You know how I'm deathly afraid of water! I can't go in the ocean!" Sonic replied frantically.

"They said I was crazy..." Sticks thought aloud, "But now I have proof that he's a witch! LET'S BURN HIM AT THE STAKE!"

"Sticks, we're not gonna burn Sonic, and Sonic is NOT a witch." Amy replied. "Now then Sonic...why are you deathly afraid of water? Is there something you haven't told us?"

"Um...No?" Sonic answered.

"Well," Knuckles said, "Guess you've told her you can't swim then."

"Wait, Sonic. You can't swim?" Amy asked.

"You just _had_ to open your mouth, Knuckles...but the truth is...yes. I can't swim." Sonic replied, looking ashamed and embarrassed. "It's kind of a thing I tried to keep secret..."

"And failed awfully at keeping a secret, might I add." Tails added. "After all, even KNUCKLES knew it."

"Yeah!" Knuckles replied. "...Wait, What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Anyway, I can teach you how to swim! Meet me at the other side of the island in about 4 hours, okay Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Got it! You can count on me!" Sonic said, grinning immensely. Amy then walked off, presumably to get ready to teach Sonic. Once she was far enough away... "NO WAY am I gonna get in that water."

* * *

 **Little did Sonic know, Eggman was also spying on them with one of his hidden cameras.**

"Wait, what's this?" Eggman realized as he heard Sonic's voice.

"It's so easy to die in that wretched stuff! I hate water, Hate it, HATE IT!" Sonic said to Sticks.

"Sonic doesn't like water, eh? Interesting..."

"Sir, with all due respect, everybody knew that." Orbot replied.

"Except me, that is! And now, with this knowledge, beating Sonic should be a piece of watery cake! All I need now are some water-based robots, and we can defeat that mutant fur-ball once and for all! Hehehe..."

"Sir, where are you going?" Orbot asked.

"To build my battalion of Water-Bots, of course!" And so, Eggman ran to his lab to create his robots.

"Just wait," Cubot said, "He'll probably create a Fish-Bowl Bot, or a Bathtub-Bot, or something like that."

* * *

 **3 Hours and 50 Minutes Later...**

"Hey, Sonic...weren't you supposed to do that thing with Amy?" Knuckles asked as he walked by the blue hedgehog.

"What thing?" Sonic replied, having completely forgotten about what the red echidna was talking about.

"Eh, must not be that important if I've forgotten what it was." Knuckles said, shrugging it off. However, just then, a light flickered on in the darkness of Sonic's mind. A light that reminded him...

"I GOTTA GO LEARN HOW TO SWIM, OR AMY'S GONNA WHACK ME!" Sonic then ran off as fast as he could, to the other side of the island.

"Oh yeah, that...whatever." Knuckles talked to himself, before laying down on the beach and relaxing.

Sonic ran as fast as he could across the island, dodging citizens left and right, and jumping over the occasional obstruction, as he ran through the village, past Danger Falls, across Jeopardy Lake and Hazard River, and past Pleasant Gardens to make it to the other side of the island, with only 2 minutes to spare.

* * *

"Oh, Sonic! Glad you could make it! And with 2 minutes left, not bad! Now then...ready to learn how to swim?" Amy asked.

"Um...Well, you see...I...I..." Sonic stammered, trying to think of a way out of this predicament.

"Well, too bad! We're gonna learn anyway!"

"Oh, brother..."

"Okay, so the first step to learning how to swim is getting comfortable with putting your body underwater. Think you can manage that, Sonic?"

"HA! You kidding, Ames? Just watch me!" Sonic replied cockily. He then looked down at the water, and nervously began entering his toe into it.

"Get on with it, Sonic." Amy replied impatiently.

"Okay, OKAY!" Sonic replied, and he placed his foot into the water. "See, no problem."

"Oh, for the love of...GET IN THE WATER!" Amy then whacked Sonic with her hammer, knocking Sonic into the ocean.

"ACK! Blblblblblblblblblbl! Amy, HELP!" Sonic screamed.

"Sonic...you're not even fully submerged in the water yet." Amy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh...hey, you're right."

"OF COURSE I'm right. Now, the next step is to just walk around in the water."

"Okay, got it...are there any air bubbles down there?"

"Sonic, this isn't a video game. Just walk around in the dang water!"

"Okay." Sonic then began walking in the ocean, only to fall into the deep part of it about half a minute later. "ACK!" Out of pure panic, Sonic began dog-paddling frantically in the deep-blue water, which in turn, helped him stay afloat.

"SONIC, YOU'RE DOING IT!" Amy cheered.

"I am?" Sonic looked down at what he was doing. "I am! I AM! I'm swimming!...Sort of."

"Okay, now try extending your arms and kicking the water!" Amy instructed, and Sonic did so, flawlessly traveling the formerly-menacing ocean.

"I've got it! I'VE GOT IT!" Sonic yelled enthusiastically.

"That's the ticket, Sonic! Now, come to shore!" And with that instruction, Sonic did just that. "YES! High-five, Sonic!"

"I did really good, huh?"

"You bet! Now, let's get back to your house, and tell the others the good news."

"NOT SO FAST, SONIC!" A voice called from a distance.

"Well, well, if it isn't Egghead. You know, I thought you actually weren't gonna show in a story for once!" Sonic replied.

"Well, lucky for you, here I am! And you know what that means, don't you?"

"Another killer robot?"

"Wow, am I really getting that stale?...I mean, YES! Prepare your quills...for WHIRLPOOL-BOT!" Eggman then motioned for his robot, which was hidden behind a tree.

"You know, you could've just attacked us earlier, right? I mean, then, we were vulnerable, and focused on other things! I mean, COME ON, EGGHEAD, step it up!"

"QUIET, you blue rodent! Get him, Whirlpool-Bot, GET HIM!" And with that, The Whirlpool-Bot, began whirling, summoning a mighty storm of water from the ocean into its body. However, this storm of water also caught Amy in the suction, trapping her in a raging whirlpool!

"ACK! It's...too strong! EEK!" Amy struggled to try and free herself from the Whirlpool-Bot, but to no avail.

"HAHA!" Eggman gloated, "It's only a matter of time before the whirlpool drowns her! And soon, you as well, Sonic!"

Sonic looked at the whirlpool, unsure of what would happen if he let Amy stay in there any longer. Then, in an act of pure bravery, he jumped STRAIGHT into the whirlpool!

"HANG ON, AMY!" Sonic called out.

"Kind of hard to hang onto anything when I'm trapped in a whirlpool here!" Amy bickered.

Sonic, using what he had learned, began swimming towards Amy in the raging whirlpool. He swam faster and faster until he reached her. Then, he grabbed her by the wrist, and tossed her out of the whirlpool, quickly following by jumping out as well. The Whirlpool-Bot then continued absorbing water into itself, and quickly became overloaded.

"Wait, Whirlpool-Bot! STOP! YOU'RE OVERLOADING!" Eggman yelled, but it was no use, as the Whirlpool-Bot got too full of water, and short-circuited, falling apart and unleashing its water into the sand, where it was quickly absorbed. "NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!"

"Actually, Egghead...you weren't." Sonic replied.

"Yeah, you _really_ weren't close in the slightest." Amy added.

"Eh, whatever. I'll be back, you sherbet-colored fur-balls! I swear it!" Eggman yelled.

"Yeah, we don't doubt it." Amy and Sonic said in unison.

* * *

 **Later That Day...**

"Hey, guys! We're back!" Sonic said enthusiastically.

"Yay!" Tails said. "Did you learn how to swim?"

"You bet I did!"

"How about showing us, then?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I would, but..."

"He really IS a witch, isn't he?! Why doesn't anyone believe me?!" Sticks asked.

"No, it's not that, it's just...after what I experienced...I think I've developed a fear of whirlpools." Sonic replied.

"Oh, brother..." Amy groaned.

* * *

THE END

And so, that concludes Story 3, but there's still 49 left to go! Hope you enjoyed! And if you DID enjoy, be sure to favorite and follow this fic for updates! If you wanna see more of my work, check out my DeviantArt (in my profile!).

Have a great day, and hopefully I'll see you next story!


	4. Story 4- Hues of Personality

DISCLAIMER: This is NOT a Main-Series Sonic Fanfic. This is a Fanfiction about the spinoff series, Sonic Boom. With that out of the way (if you haven't left already), please enjoy!

Also, very sorry, but I don't take requests.

* * *

52 Stories for Sonic Boom

Story 4: Hues of Personality

"Okay, Tails...what exactly did you drag me out here for?" Sonic asked drowsily. Tails had something to show Sonic, and even if it was midnight (which it was), that wouldn't stop Tails from showing it off.

"Alright, so I know that I've had problems with this project before..." Tails started.

"Okay, lemme stop you right there. Is this that Personality Divider machine that divides my emotions and distributes them equally? Tails, first off...this IS NOT worth waking up at 12 O' Clock for. Secondly...just let this project die already."

"No, Sonic, you don't get it! This time I've got it! Watch and learn, mon ami!"

"Okay, stop with the french stuff and-" But, before Sonic could finish his sentence, the machine fully engulfed him! "Mm-mph! Mmmph!" Sonic was trapped in the machine, and Tails didn't know what to do.

"Oh no..." Tails tried pressing the Stop button, but it didn't work. He could hear the machine grinding, and Sonic's muffled screaming. However, something strange then occurred. The personality pieces were split, but each part of his personality was represented by another Sonic! A Red Sonic represented Anger, A Blue Sonic [Well, more blue than he was already] represented Happiness, a Green Sonic represented Jealousy, and a Brown Sonic represented Arrogance.

"What is going on?" Tails wondered aloud.

"I dunno what's goin' on, but it's a WASTE OF TIME, I'll tell ya that much!" The Red Sonic yelled.

"Jeez, keep it down!" The Bluer Sonic replied. "People are trying to sleep, let's keep them at peace."

"I wish I could be at peace. Those people are lucky." The Green Sonic mumbled.

"Guys, stop arguing!" The Brown Sonic pleaded. "If anything, you should be arguing over me!"

"This is gonna be a living nightmare..." Tails thought to himself.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks were relaxing at the beach, enjoying the peace and quiet. However, Knuckles then realized...

"Y'know, something's missing, but I can't quite put my finger on it..."

"I think I know what you mean," Amy replied, "Where are Sonic and Tails?"

"Ugh...what a night..." Tails muttered as he drowsily walked towards the beach.

"That drowsy walk...that slurred talk..." Sticks mumbled. "He must've been BRAINWASHED!"

"No, no, it wasn't that." Tails replied. "It's just...well, take a look for yourself." Tails then motioned towards the 4 Sonics walking towards the beach.

"I'm telling ya', it's ticking me off!" The Red Sonic said, arguing with the Bluer Sonic. "Why do Knuckles' muscles have to be so freakishly large?! They look like they're on steroids!"

"Can't you just accept people as they are?" The Bluer Sonic replied. "That way, everybody's happy!"

"Hey, look over there, that badger girl has a boomerang." The Green Sonic pointed out. "Lucky, wish I had a boomerang."

"Ha! Boomerangs..." The Brown Sonic scoffed. "I'm too fantastic for such a scrawny little thing."

"What the—FOUR SONICS?!" Amy yelled, being awestruck by the amount of Sonic being pelted at her face.

"Wow, talk about a successful cloning experiment!" Sticks said, running up to the Red Sonic and poking him.

"GET YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE MITTS OFF ME!" The Red Sonic replied.

"Tails, what exactly is going on here?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, you see, one of my machines acted up, and now there's four different Sonics, each with their own shade of his personality." Tails explained.

"Which is great," The Bluer Sonic added, "Because now we all get to be friends!"

"Friends?" The Brown Sonic asked. "HA! The only friends I need are me, myself, and I!"

"Oh, Tails...is this what you had to put up with all night?" Amy asked, feeling sorry for the young fox.

"Yep..."

"Oh, Tails...I feel so sorry for you." Amy replied.

"Hey, we can feel sorry for Tails later, but right now, let's focus on the best aspect of the island: ME!" The Brown Sonic butted in.

"Nobody asked for your input." Amy muttered.

* * *

 **Later That Day, after a lot of arguing, Tails and the Sonics went to lunch to try and figure out how to put the four Sonics back into One.**

"Ah, Meh Burger, the best fast-food place on this side of Bygone Island!" The Bluer Sonic rejoiced.

"I don't see what's so great about it..." The Red Sonic mumbled.

"Yeah, this place is pretty good..." The Brown Sonic said. "...but I could do better!"

"Welcome to Meh Burger, my name is Dave, how can I help you?" Dave asked.

"Well, let's see...what do you guys want?" Tails asked the four hedgehogs.

"CHILI DOGS!" The four Sonics cheered in unison.

"Okay then, that'll be five chili dogs." Dave calculated. "That'll be 1000 rings."

"1000?!" Tails yelled. "Ugh...fine." Tails paid up, got the chili dogs, and the five of them went to their table.

"NEXT!" Dave called.

"Yes, I'll have a chili dog." Dr. Eggman ordered, being the next in line.

"Oh...sorry, we just ran out of chili dogs." Dave mumbled.

"WHAT?! AGAIN?! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Eggman yelled.

Dave then gestured towards the table where the four Sonics were sitting, enjoying their chili dogs.

"WHAT?! Four Sonics?! How in the world did that happen?! Whatever, they'll pay soon...Hehehe..." Eggman then got into his Eggmobile, and flew it off towards his lair.

"So, Sonics..." Tails began. "How do you think we might go about fixing you guys?"

"Well...that's just it, we don't know." All of the Sonics said at once.

"What?" Tails was confused.

"Buddy, there may be four of us, but we're still just as clueless as we were before." The Bluer Sonic explained.

"Yeah, if anything, you should be the one putting your large brain to work figuring this stuff out." The Green Sonic added.

"Okay...well, maybe we can try putting the machine in reverse?" Tails pondered.

"THERE WAS A REVERSE FUNCTION THE WHOLE TIME?!" The Red Sonic yelled. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?!"

"There isn't! I'd have to invent it!" Tails replied.

"WELL, GET TO WORK THEN!" The Red Sonic barked.

"Jeez, man! Calm down!" The Bluer Sonic interfered. "Let the fox finish his chili dog first!"

"Fine." The Red Sonic grumbled.

* * *

 **13 Minutes Later...**

"Alright, now to reinvent my reinvention of a scrapped invention!" Tails declared. He worked hard, finding a way to rewire the thing so that it worked the same, yet now wielding a reverse button. However, just as he finished the convoluted contraption...

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, TAILS!" Eggman yelled, flying in on his Eggmobile.

"Ugh, this clown again! What do you want, you yolk-splattered jerk?!" The Red Sonic asked angrily.

"Clown?...Yolk-Splattered Jerk?... _Why I oughta_...anyway, rodents, I thought you'd be so kind as to REPAY me for what you pulled back at Meh Burger!"

"What did we 'do' to you?" Tails asked, annoyed.

"You ruined my lunch! I was gonna get a chili dog, and then you guys went and ordered ALL of them!" Eggman bickered. "So now, I thought I'd return the favor...BY BLASTING YOU TO BITS! Now then, where'd I put the darn thing?" Eggman searched around in his Eggmobile for the device he was looking for, but before he could find it...

"That's it." The Red Sonic jumped into a ball shape and rammed into Eggman's Eggmobile with maximum force, launching Eggman and his Eggmobile far, far away.

"CURSE YOU, SONICS!" Eggman yelled, but the Sonics could barely hear him as he was being launched away.

"Alright, now then...let's get back together!" The Red Sonic ordered, but the other Sonics just stared at him, their jaws to the floor. "WHAT? WHAT'S SO SHOCKING?"

"Man, I wish I had that kind of power..." The Green Sonic uttered.

"Not even I can compare to THAT..." The Brown Sonic said.

"How in the diddly-darn world..." The Bluer Sonic trailed off.

"NOW, TAILS! HIT THE BUTTON!" The Red Sonic yelled, and Tails did just that, as the process that split Sonic apart put him back as one again.

"Ugh...Tails, what happened?" Sonic muttered.

"Listen, it's better if you didn't find out." Tails replied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Eggman's Evil Lair...**

"Cubot, do you know of the whereabouts of Dr. Eggman?" Orbot asked.

"Don't know what that means, but I'm not sure where he is." Cubot replied. However, they then heard a sound of a scream nearing them.

"I think that's him." Orbot muttered, however, by then...CRASH! The Eggmobile collided with Orbot and Cubot, knocking the both of them out.

THE END

* * *

And so, that concludes Story 4, but there's still 48 left to go! Hope you enjoyed! And if you DID enjoy, be sure to favorite and follow this fic for updates! If you wanna see more of my work, check out my DeviantArt (in my profile!).

Have a great day, and hopefully you'll read next story!


	5. Story 5- Fastest Egg Alive

DISCLAIMER: This is NOT a Main-Series Sonic Fanfic. This is a Fanfiction about the spinoff series, Sonic Boom. With that out of the way (if you haven't left already), please enjoy!

* * *

52 Stories for Sonic Boom

Story 5: The Fastest Egg Alive

Another dark and dreary day is taking place at Eggman's lair. Eggman's cooped up in his laboratory, with Orbot and Cubot pondering what he might be up to.

"Hmm...maybe he's making some sort of defense system!" Orbot guessed.

"Nah, knowing Eggman, it's gonna be another half-baked attempt at making a robot to stop Sonic, kinda like Burnbot or Whirlpool-Bot." Cubot replied.

"Eh, we shall see, I suppose." Orbot thought aloud. However, just then, a ding went off in the laboratory, indicating something was finished. Steam came flying out as Eggman opened the door, and he came out with...a machine that looked like a gumball machine.

"Um, boss...what the heck is that?" Cubot asked. "And why does it look so useless?"

"Cubot, you ignorant android. You see, this may look like a useless gumball machine..." Eggman started.

"And it does look quite useless..." Orbot muttered.

"But in reality," Eggman continued, "This machine takes the DNA of somebody, and takes any special ability they have, to turn it into a gumball. This gumball can then give you the power of whomever the DNA came from!"

"Um, English, please." Cubot replied.

"Grrr...So, for example. If we got a piece of Sonic's hair, his speed could be put into a gumball, and I would be able to gain Sonic's speed!"

"And how will you get Sonic's hair?" Orbot asked. Eggman then tossed a dress onto Cubot.

"Simple. Cubot will dress as a Fangirl of Sonic's." Eggman explained. "While Cubot asks for Sonic's autograph, Orbot should have enough time to pluck one of his hairs! Got that?"

"Sigh...got it, boss." Cubot said, annoyed, and he put on the dress.

"Good, now get going!" Eggman barked, and Orbot and Cubot left for Bygone Island.

* * *

 **Later, at Bygone Island...**

Sonic and Knuckles were at Meh Burger, enjoying their favorite chili dogs.

"Man, for a place called Meh Burger, they sure do make some pretty good hotdogs!" Sonic declared.

"Wait." Knuckles pondered. "So, are the dogs hot or chilly?"

"Ugh..I don't even know what you mean by that, Knux." Sonic groaned, and he continued munching on his chili dog. However, just then...

"Um, Mr. Sonic?" A high-pitched voice from behind the blue blur called out.

"Huh?" Sonic turned around to see Cubot dressed as a girl. "What do you want, Cubot?"

"Wow, really? It was that obvious?" Cubot asked. "I mean, um, I'm kind of a huge fan, so...could I please have your autograph?"

"Sure, sure." Sonic said, and he begun signing the paper. And while Sonic was signing the paper, Orbot got up on the table, and took a hair from Sonic's head. However, he wasn't very gentle on the way down from the table, and squished Sonic's chili dog. Luckily, Orbot still got away without being noticed by Sonic, and Knuckles was too busy laughing at Cubot's awful disguise to notice.

"Thanks!" Cubot cheered, and he left towards Orbot.

"Sure thing." Sonic said, and he turned around, and saw his squished chili dog. "Knuckles..."

"What? It wasn't me!" Knuckles replied, confused.

Anyway, Orbot and Cubot were going back towards Eggman's Lair, with the hair in tow.

"We did it, buddy!" Cubot cheered.

"Yeah!" Orbot replied. "Maybe now I'll finally get that promotion!"

"Yo, Egg Doc!" Cubot said as he entered the lair. "We got the hair from Sonic!"

"Excellent, Excellent!" Eggman cackled gleefully. "Now, place it in the gumball machine!" Cubot then did so, and the machine crackled and sparked, and after a minute or two, out came a blue gumball!

"Oh sweet lord, it worked!" Orbot said, shocked.

"As if you ever doubted me." Eggman replied, and he popped the gumball into his mouth. Then, Eggman felt an energy course through his veins. "What the...?" Eggman couldn't stop running in place. He got faster and faster as he sucked on the gumball. "Oh boy! Here we...GO!" Eggman zoomed off, out of control, launched outside his lair by the sheer speed he had inherited from Sonic's DNA.

"This can only go so well..." Orbot muttered.

* * *

 **Back at Bygone Island, Sonic and Knuckles were headed back to the beach.**

"Still can't believe you crushed my chili dog..." Sonic grumbled bitterly towards Knuckles.

"And I can't believe I have to keep telling you it WASN'T ME!" Knuckles yelled back.

However, in the midst of their argument, a blue streak sped by, but it wasn't Sonic, and it took the two by surprise.

"What the heck was that?!" Sonic asked, surprised. The blue streak came back around, and ran right into Sonic, launching him into the sky. "No, seriously, this isn't funny anymore. What IS that?" The blue streak then screeched to a halt, revealing it to be none other than Dr. Eggman!

"EGGMAN?!" Knuckles yelled, surprised. "How did you get so fast?"

"Haha, let's just say, it was a hairy situation." Eggman replied.

"Wait, what does your mustache have to do with it?"

"Anyway," Eggman continued, ignoring Knuckles' rambling, "now I'm even faster than that foolish Sonic!"

"Ha! You wish!" Sonic replied cockily. "Race you to the beach, Egghead! Ready, GO!" The two went as fast as they could, with Eggman taking a lead over Sonic. "What? How is he DOING this?!" Sonic pressed onwards, but by the time he made it to the beach, Eggman was already there.

"I Win, my little blue pineapple! Hahahaaa!" Eggman gloated, amazed at his new power. However, what he didn't notice was, alongside his victory, a lot of his mustache hair was blown into Sonic's face.

"Ugh, what's with all this hair?!" Sonic yelled as he wiped it off his face, but for some reason it stuck to his hands. He then noticed... "Eggman, what's going on with your mustache?"

"Uh-Uh, you aren't fooling me, hedgehog! You won't get me to stop speeding around! WHEEEE!" Eggman then sprinted off, presumably to do some diabolical things.

"We've gotta stop him, and fast!" Sonic declared, and he sped off to chase after Eggman.

Knuckles then got to the beach. "Huh? Sonic? Eggman? Where'd you go?"

Unbeknownst to Knuckles, Eggman was running faster than ever through the village, causing mayhem and chaos. Sonic followed suit at a significantly slower speed than Eggman. However, Sonic was close enough to notice some...interesting things going on with Eggman.

"Is Eggman growing...quills?" Sonic pondered as he saw them grow out of the evil speeder's head. "Ugh, I gotta get him to stop. But how?" Sonic had to think of a plan, and fast. However, he didn't look where he was going, and ended up running straight into Eggman, who was distracted by a traveling scarf salesman.

"Hmm...I'll have that brown one!" Eggman decided, in a tone of voice that sounded eerily similar to Sonic's.

"What do I do?! This may be my only chance to stop him!" Sonic thought. He then saw a traveling mirror salesman nearby, doing his usual business. "This town sure does have some _weird_ businesses...but this gives me an idea!" Sonic then sped over, bought a mirror, and used the hair from Eggman's withered mustache to make a fake of his own.

"Now, on with my usual duties!" Eggman declared, but before he could speed off...

"HOLD IT, GOOD SIR!" Sonic yelled in a fancy voice.

"Huh? What do you want?"

"Why, I'm a traveling mirror salesman, and I would like to know...are you interested in what I'm selling?" Sonic then held up the mirror in front of Eggman, letting the mustache-less blue-haired hedgehuman get a good look at himself.

"What the-? WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?!" Eggman yelled.

"That's what I want to know." Sonic replied, removing the fake mustache.

"Well, I used one of your hairs to create a gumball that would give me super-speed...I didn't expect it to turn me INTO you! How can we undo this?!"

"Hold up!" Sonic interrupted. "You used my hair to create a gumball? What the heck?"

"I'm running out of creative ideas for robots, okay?"

"Anyway..." Sonic then noticed a traveling turtle-scale salesman walking by. "I think I have an idea!" Sonic then ran over to the salesman, bought a pack of turtle-scales, and brought it to Eggman. "Here, got these from a turtle-scale salesman."

"What is with this town and its weird businesses?! Anyway, thank you. This should cancel out the Sonic Gumball, and return me to normal! Farewell, Sonic!" Eggman said, and he ran off.

"Glad I could help." Sonic muttered.

"Hey! What'd I miss?" Knuckles asked, walking to Sonic, gasping for breath.

* * *

 **Back at Eggman's Lair...**

"Now then...now that I've got this green turtle gumball, it should turn everything to normal!" Eggman then chewed and swallowed the gumball, and sure enough, all of the blue hedgehog hair fell right out, and his voice returned to normal! However, his mustache didn't grow back. "It Worked! Yes! I'm back to normal! HAHA!"

"What was that, Dr. Eggman?" Orbot asked. "Did you say something, or were you just plotting to yourself again?"

"What?" Eggman replied. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure, boss?" Cubot asked. "You look a little green to me!"

"What?!" Eggman then went to look in his mirror, and sure enough, he was turning green. "Oh brother..."

 **THE END**

* * *

And so, that concludes Story 5, but there's still 47 left to go! Hope you enjoyed! And if you DID enjoy, be sure to favorite and follow this fic for updates! If you wanna see more of my work, check out my DeviantArt (in my profile!).

Have a great day, and hopefully I'll see you next story!


End file.
